To facilitate processing through computer printers or the like, the business form industry has provided carrier webs to which individual data cards are adhered by a removable adhesive, frequently a rubber based adhesive. The carrier webs are generally provided with line holes or feed holes along both longitudinal margins to facilitate feeding through a computer printer and as the cards are taken to the printing position of the printer, variable information is inscribed thereon.
Thereafter, the carrier web may be separated into individual form lengths and conveyed to a recipient or, in some instances, the cards may be removed without severing the carrier web into individual form lengths.
This type of form works well for its intended purpose but does have a drawback. In particular, almost invariably, some greater or lesser amount of the adhesive used to adhere the card to the carrier sheet comes off of the carrier sheet and remains adhered to the card. Grime may then adhere to the adhesive on the card making the card look unsightly or, when the card is placed in a billfold or the like, may cause the card to adhere to other cards to the inconvenience of the card holder.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.